


Magicless Girl!

by CF8WRK4U



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: F/M, Fem!Asta, First Fem!Asta!, Gender Bend!, No specific relationships yet!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: A Fem! Asta story.Same premise different Asta, new interest, and even loves!Asta is a magic-less girl living in a world were everyone has magic, but more than anything she wants to become the kingdoms first female Wizard King!Without any magic though can she make it into the Magic Knights to reach her dream!? Can she compete with her rival Yuno and beat him?!Could she be able to one day defend her kingdom?





	Magicless Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> It might be hard to see Asta as a girl of any kind, but for me picture a dirty blond Levy from Fairy-Tail with a slightly muscled frame. You know something like the Blue Rose knight Sol has.  
> Reminder I do not own Black Clover!

 It was Oct 4th when a pair of crying infants were found in front of the small church in Hage Village.

   "There's a good boy" Father Orgi, the priest said "There you go I started to think you'd never calm down"

After awhile he started down at the two babes. Both with matching with cloths and baskets, what set them apart were there hair color as the one to the right had jet black hair and the other with short dirty blond hair.

"Are you brothers"? the priest asked "Same age, so possible twins as well"?he thought further.

  "Nope their neither" he looked to the black-haired child "This ones sweet and well behaved, well this one" he looked at the other who was cooing happily "Well he's a bit spirited"

He grabbed his chin "And there's the fact they don't look a thing alike" The priest reached over to tug at the infant blackette .

  "Yuno" he said reading the baby's shirt, satisfied he did the same for the blond "Now for this spirited little-"

Only for the baby to kick him back with unusual strength "Ow"! he yelped nose bleeding "A bit too spirited"!

Despite the pain he couldn't help but smile "Asta, huh"? he read

Putting his hands cheerful on his waist he exclaimed "Well, you had a tough beginning but your worries are over" he continued to smile as he said "As of today boys this will be your new home"!

  Looking at the boy's fondly he whispered "Asta and Yuno"!

Later though, while giving the pair there first bath the priest would shout in surprised causing the two babies to cry again.

.

.

. 

As it turns out, the spirited little boy  was actually in fact a spirited little girl.

* * *

(15 years later)

   Worker's on the field made ready for this years potential harvest a pair of voices broke through the air.

**"Astella! Get back this instant"!!!**

**"No way"!**

One former baked up questioningly "What's that about"?

"That kid from the church is at it again"!

  Around the small church the local priest Father Orgi was chasing a young teenage girl. With short cropped hair wearing a boys dark outer shirt and shorts, she also had on a white under shirt and dark boats.

The chasing was a common occurrence with todays reason being....

"Astella, please" the priest begged "This dress is just perfect for you" he held up a white bloused dress with a flowy pink skirt.

The young girl turned around and stuck out her tongue childishly "No way Father, I be dead before, I ever wear pink"! she shouted "Someday I'll be the Wizard king and save this crumbling dump of a church, I can't do that in that sissy get up"!!

The priest looked affronted "Sissy! I have you know this is what a lot of girls wear these days"! he said "And Asta how can you be "King" of anything if your a girl"?!

"Not going to stop me"! she yelled starting to fun again

   "Astella"! he bellowed Father Orgi said once more

 "Not my name ether"!!!

Just then a young pretty nun stepped out of the church doors.

"Now what's happening here"?

Immediately Asta rushed to her crying "Big Sis"!

  She tucked her self behind the nun pointing accusingly at the priest "Father tried to make me wear another dress again"!

The priest looked towards the nun beseechingly "Sister please help me convince Astella to put on this dress" he held out a pretty white bodice dress with a baby pink skirt that ran towards the ankle, although nothing fancy the dress was definitely pleasant looking with small embroidery around the waistline.

"I had specially asked the village elder if the had any and was fortunate to get my hands on this one"! comical tears started to come from his face "But Astella just won't put it on, she doesn't understand that a young lady has to start dressing a certain way"!

Sister Lily gave an awkward smile "Now Asta, are you sure you can't bring yourself to wear the dress Father got you even for a little while"?

The girl gasped, insulted.

"What! No way! No way"!

"You sure"?

"No way"!

"Not even a little"?

"No way! No way"!

"Very sure"?

"Never, ever"! much to the priest dismay.

   "Recca docent have to wear a dress"! Asta defended

"Recca is 12"! the priest shot back "It's alright for her not to wear dresses yet"!

"And I'm happy not too"~

 A group of the church residence kids, two very small kids with two older ones, making an equal  number of boys and girls. With one older teenage boy with raven black hair with an equally dark shirt and tan pants.

 "Uh, it's so noisy"! said Nash, one of the older male kids.

Yuno the other teenager living at the church stared coolly at his adopted sister "Honestly Asta" he started "Can't you just give it a rest, just wear what Father gives you. If not for him but for the sake of our ear drums"

  Asta looked up offended "Why should I, besides why are you sticking your nose in this Yuno"?!!

He cocked his head "That's simple really" he said putting a hand under his chin "It's because your noisy, short, you lack both composure and tolerance, also there's nothing about you that refined or lady like"

Each comment was like a well placed arrow making Asta see red.

"Hey 15 years of growing up together and that's how you talk to me! You big cold face jerk"!

   But the boy only walked past her, asking Sister Lily if she would like help with her load of laundry.

Asta growled at him "You think you can just ignore me"!

"Girls are supposed to dress a certain way at 15 Asta" Yuno finally said "Father goes out of his way to get you nice things can't you at least try to humor him"

  "Aw, Yuno" said the priest "Always so kind and well behaved"!

A tick pulsed on Asta's check "Why should I"! she scoffed "I don't need any of that girly junk" her voice picked up as she shouted "Think your so smart I'll show you! You and me right here right now"!

"Not today" he said simply

"And why the hell not"?!

  "Because it would be a waste of time"

"What did you say to me"!!

 "Give it a rest already Asta" said Nash while helping Recca boil water "There's no way you'd stand a chance against him and you know it"

She readied a stance. " You know it's pointless" Nash repeated

"Take this"! she yelled throwing her arm out.

"You can't even use magic..."

When nothing came from out her palm she yelled "Oh, what come on"! Asta fell to the ground comicly giving a depressed groan.

  "Astella! Off the ground"! shouted Father Orgi "Your getting dirty"!

 "Can it old man"! she barked before getting back up and yelling "Still nothing! But why"?

"Your funny Asta"! giggled Aruru

Nash gave a sigh "It's crazy, for anybody to not be able to use a single amount of magic at his age" he said "That never happens"!

  Asta glared at him "What's your deal kid!? Huh"? she spat "I'm older than you so show some respect"

"No chance" Nash said "Now keep the volume down you sound like a granny with that talk"

  "Granny"!?

Nash held out a flaming finger "Haven't you figured it out that in this world magic is everything, it's not amount on whether you have but of how much" he said in an emotionless voice "Your the only person I heard of can't use any magic at all"

Asta tsked annoyed "Alright then" she muttered "Looks like I'm going to have to bust out my secret moves"

The church kids looked on interested at what there older sister might do.

  "You got secret moves"? asked Recca

A mature sparkled twinkled around Asta as she gracefully took off her jacket and said "Yes, now just watch and see.....my special Thousand Crunches Technique"!

Getting on the ground she began to do a number of fast paced push ups "Huh! I bet you can't do crunches this fast"

   "Uh, you embarrassing" Nash said blushing slightly "Look no one even cares about stuff like that"

_"At least the right kind of people"_ he thought bitterly

   "Astella! Didn't you hear me? We just did laundry! Why are you soiling your clothes again"!

The teenage girl looked at the priest irritated "I took off my jacket didn't I"?!

Hearing the kids oh's and aw's Asta looked up to see Yuno using his wind magic to dry the clothes, moving them in the air with fantastical skill.

   "Look at that! Yuno's amazing"! 

"This is nothing for him" Nash said

"Such a big help, thank you"! said Sister Lily, as Asta paled in shock.

Still not wanting to be out done, she rushed to the back of the church and picking up an ax she said "Alright! Leave the wood chopping to me"!

  Only for the log she was about to cut split in two with a slash of air.

   "Astella" the priest scolded "What are you thinking! Caring such a heavy ax, please leave that task for Yuno"! he nodded to the wind-magic user as he put down his raised hand.

Nash sighed once more "Jeez, are they really the same age" he questioned "You really can't tell by the way they act"

"Now Nash, you know Astella doesn't have any magic" said Father Orgi "So you have to understand that she can't be as strong as Yuno here is"

 The younger boy turned his head to scoff quietly, though taking note of the way Asta seemed to deflate after that with a cloud of depression waving over her.

"Yes, Yuno is the hope of this church"!

  Nash nodded turning his head to his older foster brother "Getting into the magic knights isn't just some silly dream for Yuno" he commented impressed "He'll make it for sure"

Heading over to the teenage girl Sister Lily said " The awarding of the grimoires is coming up, once you get your, things will change" she smiled brightly "Just wait and see Asta! You'll be able to use magic in no time at all"!

 With sparkling eyes Asta perked up from her sad state "Thank you so much Big Sis"!

"Well probably any way" the nun finished sheepishly.

  Getting up Asta the turned towards the famous giant skull that the region was so famous for, the head of the slayed demon where the statue of the first Wizard King stood.

"My grimoire, I'll have it soon....finally....finally"! Asta said till her voice rose to a shout "That's right I'm going to get the most awesome grimoire out there! I'll join up with the Magic Knights! And once I make a name for myself I'll follow in your foot steps too"! she stated, her emerald eyes fixed to the top of the skull "And then I'll become the Wizard king"!

 Nash regarded his foster sister with a bored expression "She never giving up that nonsense will she"? as Sister Lily began to sweat uncomfortably.

"And then I'll come back and rebuild this crumbling dump of a church"!

  At that a tick grew on the priest face "Again with the crumbling dump bit"! Father Orgi shouted "Now that's taking it to far"!

She only smiled and then raising her fist she turned to Yuno "Isn't that right Yuno"!.

The raven haired looked on blankly.

"Huh, huh" she said pumping her fist towards him enthusiastically.

In the end though he turned to go inside the house.

  A awkward silence fell through the group with Asta finally put down her arm.

"I'll show all of you" she growled before turning and jumping over the fence "I swear! Just wait and you'll see damn you"!!! she rushed into the forest.

  "Astella"!!

"Asta wait"!!!

  Shouted the nun and priest but she was already gone, Nash only sighed "Seriously how is she older than me"?

* * *

Yuno stared up at the statue of the Holy Mother at the end of the church altar, a creek of the huge doors behind him let him know that someone had joined him inside.

  "Hey, Yuno"? said Sister Lily "You think maybe you can try to get along with Asta better" she raised a hand to her mouth concerned "I mean like you used too when you were younger, you too were always together"

Yes they were, abandoned at the same orphanage they grew up as close as brother and sister despite different blood. He had always admired Asta, her boldness  and the way she seemed to challenge the world in the drop of a hat. Back when he was a cry baby being picked on by the older village boys it was always Asta that came rushing forward to protect him. So much different then the rest of the village girls she was always there to play, laugh, and learn with him. 

He felt so lucky to know someone like her.

And then that day happen.

Coming home with Asta all bruised and bloody, he was then given a very major talking too by Father Orgi

_"How could this have happen"?! the priest growled  as they stood in the hallway, outside the door where Sister Lily was treating Asta"This was a simple errand! What was Astella even doing there"?!!_

_"I'm sorry" mumbled Yuno, before he would have burst into tears but right know he felt empty and sore._

_Father sighed before kneeling in front the young boy "It's not your fault, I know that" he said "But can you understand why I'm upset"?_

_He stares into the small crack of the door and Yuno gazed in the same direction. Inside a young Asta was talking happily as she laid under the blue light of the nuns healing spell, Sister Lily smiled nervously but indulged in the girls chatter._

_"Astella isn't like you Yuno" Father Orgi said "She doesn't have any magic"_

_"I know" Yuno nodded_

_"Do you really understand"? said the priest "Your a powerful magic user Yuno! Even if your young know I know you have amazing potential to do many great things" he lays a hand on Yuno's shoulder "But Astella's different then you" he continued "Life is going to be so much harder for her, this world isn't so kind to people without any power, even more difficult because she's a girl" he gave a tired sigh "e can only hope that when she gets older things will change, even just a little"_

_"But Father-" Yuno tried to cut in, before a sad looked from Father stopped him short._

_"I can't always be around to protect the both of you, and I know one day you'll all leave this church to begin your own lives" his hands trembled "And I want that more than anything for Astella. For here to join the village, find work, and marry"!_

_Yuno blushed a little on the word "marry"._

_He then placed another hand on Yuno's shoulder and brought his face close "Please, Yuno" said Father Orgi "Do what you can to protect your sister"!_

_It was a few minutes of silence before he nodded simply._

Since that day he did his best to become a stronger person, to become a stronger person for her! Someone that didn't need her protection, didn't need to endanger her.

But she never changed, always the same head-strong Asta. A stubborn tom-boy set in her way's

Some thing's in the end couldn't be helped.

  "What the point"? he said quietly "There's no getting along with that one" he said causing the nuns eye's to widen in shock.

* * *

In the mouth of the demons skull Asta counted away as she continued doing hand stands, sweat rolling down her brow.

 "195....196...197...198...199"!! she bellowed before hopping to her feet and drinking some magic enhancing pain relieve juice.

"Uh, bitter"!!! she groaned

She exercise and practiced till she was panting and sweating, her breath coming out in big puffs.

Whenever she could, at any chance she got, Asta took the time to train with all her might. Much to her adoptive father's disapproval, as he would have wanted her to learn cooking or needle work from Sister Lily. But Asta really could care less for such boring house work, without magic she really needed to ready her body more than anything.

  Because she promised.

(Two fist connecting together)

 "I will be the Wizard King" she said "Nothings going to stop me"!

* * *

March charged in with floating dandelions everywhere, once a year those who reach fifteen gather to the grimoire acceptance ceremony.

A rite of passage that will increase their magical power, leading them down too a certain future.

  On this morning the residents of the village church were getting ready to head to Grimoire Tower, with some having a harder time then other's.

"Why am I doing this" again Asta muttered looking tense and fidgety while wearing the dress that Father had given to her a few weeks prior.

   Sister Lily sat behind her  looking through a sewing box "Because you don't have the heart to say not to Father today, especially with those puppy eyes he gave you" the young woman giggled at the last part as the girl gaged.

"Don't remind me! It was so gross"!!!

Still smiling she came over too help comb down the girls wild hair making Asta pout, then placing a white handkerchief around her hair before and tying a pretty red ribbon to top it.

  "I still don't get why I need to dress up"! complained Asta

"Because it's a very important day, today " Sister Lily explained again "For both you and Yuno, it would be nice to dress up a bit"

  Asta narrowed his eye's "Is Yuno dressing up"?

The nun sweat dropped "Well...."

Asta rolled her eyes.

_Figures._

   "Cheer up, Asta" chirped Sister Lily "It's only for one day, and it would make Father so happy"

"Okay" Asta sighed.

 The nun walked up to the girl and then slipped her usual black bandana into one of the skirt pockets. Asta's eyes widen, while the nun simply smiled.

  "Thank you" Asta mouthed. 

 Going out the front doors were the other's were waiting a chorus of gasp were let out as Asta stepped into view.

"Wow! Is that you Asta"? asked Recca

  "You look...nice" Nash mumbled, cheeks lightly coloring

"You look so pretty"! cheered Aruru

"Real pretty" agreed Hollo, making his older foster sister clutch at her skirt bashfully.

The only one who didn't make a sound was Yuno, but he did turn away for some reason. Father Orgi then walked up to the young girl, placing both hands on her shoulder he stared down at Asta till his eyes began to water.

  "Father..." Asta said confused.

"You really have grown up" he said softly, letting her go to rub his eyes "You become such a lovely young lady, its just so amazing how fast you've grown"!!

The caused the girl to blush even deeper "Fa-Father!! Quite being so embarrassing"!!!

  Smiling very gleefully now the priest grabbed her hands "Truly Astella!! Any boy would be lucky to have a girl such as you! For sure even if you don't get a  grimoire suitors far and wide will come to see you"!

Asta eyes widen in shock "Damn it, Father!! Don't going saying stuff like that!! And what do you mean not getting a grimoire!! You don't think I will"!!!

"My pretty, pretty girl"~

"Stop it"!

None saw the dark shadow that spread over Yuno's face.

* * *

Inside Grimoire Tower all the youth's from the village were gathered eagerly inside,  the tower wall's were lined with rows and rows of grimoires all leading to the top of a clover shape ceiling. It was on this day all across the country of the Clover Kingdom those who reached the age of 15 will we be given chance to receive there own grimoire and increase there magical power.

"Awesome"! said Asta eyeing the walls around were she and Yuno stood "Are all these shelves filled with Grimoires? I wonder which one is mine"?

She clutched her fist excitedly  _"Once I get my hands on a grimoire I'm going to be able to use magic too"!_ she stared towards Yuno who stood a respective way from her.

_"I'll catch up to you soon enough Yuno"!_

A silence fell over he crowed as a hunched older man came upon the rooms stage, dressed in a cloak and floppy pointed wizards hat. This was Drouot, the conductor of the ceremony and elder guardian of Grimoire Tower of Hage Village. 

 

"Welcome to Grimoire Tower Exceptee's" he said, using a form of communication magic to project his voice "On this momentous day you will take your firs step down into your new path"

He lowered the stage then "I wish you all Hope, Integrity, and Love" he stated "For those who don't know I am the master of this Grimoire Tower. Now never once has anyone from this region has distinguished him or her self as a Magic Knight or much less the Wizard King, I pray that one among you will have what it takes to become the most powerful mage in the land"

One of his eyes opened crazily as he added **"SERIOUSLY I MEAN IT"!!!**

What followed was an awkward silence before the tower master coughed saying "And now to except your grimoires"~

Grimoires of all different colors and shapes flew through the shelves each baring the kingdoms famous clover symbol, floating through the air before flying to there owner's who gave excited gasps .  
"Finally my very own grimoire"! one guy said

"Check it out" one guy said "Mines bigger than yours"

"Yeah maybe, but mines thicker"! his friend said

"Here it is, my one way ticket out of this little village"!

"I can carry on the family business"!  someone said

Though there were some disappointed people in the crowed.

"This is my grimoire seriously"? said one guy said holding up a very thin grimoire

"Why is mine so tiny"?! another cried holding a book no bigger than the palm of his hand.

One girl had only one spell in her book "Well, I guess I'll decide what to do once there are more pages of magic in this book"

Two pretty well dressed young men smiled smugly at their grimoires.

"Six months from now will be taking the prestige's Magi Knight Entrance Exam" one said, a guy with short blond hair

"And well pass it too"! the other beside him said cockily, a person with brown hair "Just wait"

Drouot looked on very pleased with this years group of grimoire reciprocates "Yes very good, I have high hopes for you all"  
But through out all this buzz of excitement and action one girl who was still waiting for her book. When the grimoires first began to fly every were Asta had smiled excitedly and raised her own arms to welcome her grimoire.

 Would it be that pretty blue one with golden engravings? Or that red one with the spiral? Or that especially fat brown one? 

She didn't care, anyone would do! Even if it was pink and girly! Any one!!!

  
"Hey, uh" Asta said awkwardly, she was still standing arms stretched out in hopes of trying to get a grimoire

**But nothing.**

"Is my grimoire running late or something"? she asked quietly, everyone had turned around at this point many even gasping in shock at the sight of one person still left empty handed.

The master of the tower also looked perplexed at this scene, not sure what else to do he said "Um, you should try again next year"?  
 

Asta stared at the older man, trying to process this before giving an ear piercing screech **"WWWHHATTT"!!!!**

One person snorted before the whole room roared with laughter, mocking the poor girl who didn't receive a grimoire.

  "Oh, wow your kidding, hahah"!

"That's actually kind of funny"!!!

  One of the richer of the village girl's smirked with a couple of her friends right "That's one of the orphans from the church" she whispered "Oh my god, isn't that the dress that you gave away a couple weeks ago"?

Another girl with black hair spoke "Yeah, but it was never actually mine" the girl said smirking "The old thing belonged to by dead grandma, it's so outdated that we had to through it out"

"No wonder she has it" a different girl giggled "Poor thing was practically desperate for something nice, even if she needed to pick it from the trash"!

The group from the church looked on at Asta with a mix of pity and empathy.

"Poor Asta" whispered the Sister Lily, the priest besides her looked down sadly as he hear taunt after taunt being aimed at his poor foster daughter

"It's a shame for a pretty thing like her, but you cant expect much from being a commoner"  with the blond hair merchants son  stated " Though she does have us beat in one thing, complete and utter uselessness"

Just then a stream of golden light engulfed the room catching everyone's attention, turning around everyone gazed in wonder at Yuno who was reaching out to take his own grimoire. Light green in color but had a distinct kind of clover on the back of its cover.

"Is that-" started Drouot "A four-leaf clover"?

The crowed gasped in realization.

"The four-leaf, like out of the legend"!

"Really"?!

"The grimoire that was bestowed upon the first Wizard King"? said Father Orgi amazed.

"If the stories about it are true," said Sister Lily thoughtfully "Then its imbued with not only with tremendous power but good luck "

"And it's his-"

"That filthy little commoner"! the blond hissed angrily

"Awesome"!

The light faded and sticking out his hand the book fell easily into it, making a sharp turn towards the crowed Yuno stated proudly "I will be the next Wizard King"!

"AMAZING"!!! the whole room shouted in awe.

"He's the brightest star in the whole village of Hage"! cried Father Orgi

"Your amazing, Yuno"! cheered Aruru

"He's so cool" said Recca  
It was then were Asta put down her shaking arms and turned towards

"Yuno" her voice low at first before picking up volume "Just wait, I'm hot on your heals! I'll catch up to you"! she motioned her hands towards herself "I am your rival"!!  
 

It was quit for a whole minute before almost everyone in the tower busted out laughing.

"His rival"? some one said "How dumb is that girl! Who does she think she is"?!

"Big talk for some idiot who didn't even get a grimoire"

Yuno who had looked at the ash-blond girl with widen eyes was now closing them in resignation before coolly walking past her.  
"No" he said simply, leaving Asta frozen his mouth gaping.

"Well everyone time to go"! Father Orgi said jollily "We got a lot of preparations to make for the big banquet, since today's so special you each get three pot-potatoes a piece"!

"Maybe we can have something different for a change" Recca commented while the littler kids just cheered.

The priest went up to tug Asta towards the group "I know this must be hard now Asta, but there's always next year"! he did his best to smile even wider "I bet a big plate of pot-potatoes will make you happy! What do you say we-"

  Violently shaking him off Asta ran out the entrance towards the forest.

"Astella"! cried Father Orgi

* * *

The sun was already setting, creating an orange sky that stretches into the horizon.

 "I was so sure," Asta whispered as she hung upside down from a tree "All this time I needed a grimoire and that I be finally able to use magic, and now to not even get a grimoire....."

She hoped that this day would change things, that once she had her grimoire her magic could finally kick in and things would be different. She finally have what she needed to take the Magic Knight Entrance Exam, to become the Wizard King!

And to finally prove to everyone that she wasn't helpless and take car of herself.

As much as she loved the old man, the man who was basically the only father figure she'd ever known, but he could be so overbearing. Especially for his eldest and magicless foster daughter

Father had some old fashion views for girls and she didn't really mind when she was younger but as she got older she began to realize just how far it went. He didn't want her to leave the church grounds unsupervised, not to go into the woods, start learning more graceful crafts like sewing and weaving from Sister Lily.

Heck she didn't even know her real name was Asta till she turned 6 when she stumbled on her old baby clothes when she was looking for things for baby Nash, she was so angry when she confronted the priest who defended himself by claiming that she was better off with an elegant more gentle name than something so bold and hard like "Asta"

She worked hard and trained everyday to prove everyone wrong about her, that she wasn't going to be some useless magicless girl! And her own grimoire would have helped with that fact,

But now to not get one...

She gazed harden and she shouted "No! I won't give up that easily"!!!

Now gracing a full-fledge smile Asta stood up on the branch she was sitting on making it creak dangerously, determination written all over her face as she laughed "Your not winning this round fate! Don't underestimate me! It doesn't matter if it takes a year or two or even a hundred! I'll work till I get that grimoire"! Asta challenged "I will become the Wizard King! I'll prove anyone could be great! Even a poor village girl who was abandoned at birth! Take that, haha"!!

She took another breath before adding **"SO JUST YOU WAIT YUNO"!!!**

Jumping through the tree branches Asta ears perked up as she heard a faint sound ring through the forest.

"Was that..." she thought "A scream"? judging by where the sound came from it came from the direction were Grimoire Tower was, but what could be going on there? Everyone had already left didn't they?

Hoping nothing was seriously wrong the teenage girl went towards the tower to investigate.

Once at the edge of the towers high walls Asta's eye's widen in shock as she saw Yuno being held back by several chains as a shady looking man with a cloak stood over him with a malicious smile.

Yuno was in trouble! Her brother needed help!!!

"Hold it"! she screamed, jumping off the ledge to confront Yuno's attacker. Only she miscalculated the strength of her jump and ended up smashing into the wall and falling flat on her bum.

"Owey! Owey"! she grumbled

Asta recovered quickly and got up and immediately  and started screaming at the two tied and injured merchant boys "What the hell is going on here"!

She stopped short when she realized she was screaming at the wrong person, switching to the older more creepy guy Asta shouted "Hey creep what's your deal"?

Her gaze then trailed to what the man was holding "That's Yuno's Grimoire"! he said "Why do you have it? You dirty rotten thief"!!

The man looked towards the young girl "Why look it's the sad little lass who waited so long but never got a grimoire"

  "Oh, so you heard of me"! said Asta "Yeah, your right! The poor empty handed kid" she glared at the thief as she added "The only place a grimoire should belong is with its true master! Now give that back to Yuno"!

The man chuckled "You really are a sheltered creature if you believe that kind of reasoning will get you anywhere with the likes of me" he said before brining out his own grimoire "Allow me to disprove your invalid notion"

"Asta run"! Yuno screamed, cursing the chains that kept him still and unable to help his foster sister.Asta only glared as the smiling thief before the man summoned several of chains.

"From a waste of space like him"? she said before pulling her long skirts and launched at the man "Not a chance in hell"!!

The chains came at her and using her honed agility Asta managed to dodge the chains trying to strike at her, but the skirt kept holding her back almost causing the teen to almost trip and get pierced by the chains.

Dang why did she let Father get her into this get up!?

Right....old man puppy eyes.

**_Gross._ **

The chains kept coming, some missing by a while other's actually tore at her dress. She was finally face to face with the thief now, only instead of striking at that moment Asta leaped behind him, aiming a hit to his back while his guard was done.

But then chains that had been summoned from the wall held the girl back from attacking the mage who summoned them.

"I-I'll get you"! Asta screamed, straining against the chains that held her.

"No, lass" the man said quietly "Your finished here"~

Like readied snakes she was struck by a multitude of chains.

**"Dance of the Fifty Viper"!!**

Launched into the wall Asta had a fleeting thought pass through her mind "That was definitely a serious attack" the dust surround her made her vision slightly fuzzy "So this is what mages outside the village are able to do" she bit her lip frustrated "And even as much as I trained so hard but I don't stand a chance.."

"You see lass"! the thief shouted slamming his foot on Asta's shoulder "It's no use! Thanks to my chain magic I'm a greater opponent you've ever dared face

"It's not over, I'm not done" Asta hissed painfully from against the wall "I-I will be the Wizard King"

The man stopped laughing to peer closer at the prone girl "The Wizard king"? he said "Your joking! A girl the next Wizard King! Are you serious, hahaha "!!

He smiled tauntingly "You see the thing is these chains can measure the magic power of anyone they have in contact with" he explained "And you girl, you have none not a single drop"!

With wide green eyes, Asta gasped as her whole frame went rigid.

No, that can't be it.

She thought, she thought that there must have been some sort of magic inside her. She just needed to practice, train, and when her grimoire appeared everything would just fall into place. She just needed to get a grimoire and the her magic would finally-

But she didn't get her grimoire, each and every tome had flown right past her.

_She really was magicless._

"You were probably born that way, this explains why you didn't get a grimoire" the thief said "To posses not the slightest bit of magic in a world were magic is everything! My that makes you a rare and precious bird indeed girly, hahaha"!!!

Asta laid there stun by the whole thing.

"If that's true," she thought, her eyes losing that furious glow they had earlier "No matter how hard I push myself I'll never be able to use magic"  
 

"You know I can't think of anything more pitiful" the mage said, removing his foot "Forget becoming the Wizard King or whatever, you'll be lucky enough to find a job! I bet your friend the genius is having a good laugh at your expense right about now"! 

 "Yeah maybe, Yuno's so great the Four-Leaf Clover chose him" Asta thought slumping even lower

**Then there's me.**

   "Unless of course"~ he leaned in closer to her with a leering smile"Your thinking of working the corner girlie, bet a pretty girl like you could make a few decent gold, hmm"~

Asta face heated in anger, this wasn't the forest she heard such comments thrown at her.

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT" Yuno roared suddenly, surprising both the ex-magic knight and his foster sister.

  "Yuno..."? Asta whispered

Revchi smirked as he saw the straight murder in Yuno's eyes "Oh and you think so other wise Mister Genius" he said before reaching down to grab Asta's chin "This world has no use for someone like her! A girl who can't even use magic! What crack-pot would want something like her! A worthless mistake like her to enter their blood line" he laughed some more "The best she could do is try to look pretty and give some gentlemen a good night out, don't you think"? Asta winced as his finger dug deeper.

"Magic?! Fame?! Those are thing far beyond your reach girlie! You should give it up right now" the thief cackled "You were born as nothing and you'll die as nothing"!!!

She wanted to argue, wanted to scream and yell that he was wrong!

But she couldn't find her voice, couldn't find anyway to protest.

 "He's probably right" she thought "No matter how hard I try, I guess there are somethings just not possible"

_So I might as well give up._

He never felt like this in a long time, this helplessness, not since he was young. But now here he stood chained as he could only watch as this man made disgusting comments to his sister, beating her down as she simple sat there taking it.

Her grass-green eyes dulling at each word.

No, not that.

( _A smirking face, his necklace dangling just out of reach, cold tear stinging his teary eyes)_

Asta couldn't give up, she never would!!

  He wouldn't stand for this, not to Asta, not his sister, the girl who inspired him to become stronger!

( _A small girl tackling a_   _full grown man only to be batted away into the snow)_  
  
**"Hey"!**

 Surprised Revchi and Asta both looked to see Yuno glaring at them "Get your hands off her! Who do you think your touching"?! he said, before saying in a softer voice "Asta, it's true you not going to be the Wizard King not ever...."

The ex magic knight sneered, letting Asta go to gesture to Yuno "You see even your little friend knows that it's impossible-"

( _She goes on, never staying down even for an instant, even when her nose is red and bloody)_

"That's because I am going to be the Wizard King"!

"What"? said the thief

"Your wrong about Asta, Revchi, very wrong" stated Yuno " Asta's not nothing, she's...."

_Please Yuno...protect your sister._

_(two little fist connect)_

...SHE'S MY RIVAL"!!!  
 

The Asta jerked in surprise and shock as she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Ah, this is who you would claim to be your rival"? Revchi said "Some girl without magic"? he froze as he felt the chains around the girl begin too strain.   
 

"You-" growled Asta "Let go of me" ! Revchi backed away, suddenly very cautious of the girl before him.

  "I'm sorry you had to see me in such a weak moment Yuno" she said rising up, her ruined dress fluttering in the breeze "Just give me a second...that's all! Then I'll destroy this guy"!

It was then like a flash of lightning the aura around them began to change, it felt like all the light had been sucked away with only one thing illuminating the way. Now floating close to Asta was a dark grimoire.

"A...grimoire " Asta whispered leaning towards the book, the chains around her slipping away.

"I knew it'" said Yuno, a smiled coming on his face "Like you wouldn't be chosen Asta, there's no way"

Shrouded in a cherry black aura the book flipped open and slowly coming out of it. It was a huge dark sword, darkened and black as coal.

Once out the weapon made a sharp metallic clang as it landed on the ground besides Asta's feet.

"But I checked and you didn't have any magic power"! said Revchi in disbelief "How can you be granted a grimoire an-and that sword"!!

Asta reached out to grab the blades handle.

"What kind of freak of nature are you"? the disgraced magic knight screamed launching his magical chains at the girl "Answer me"!!

The sword felt right in her hands and with almost no effort she lifted it up and swung it at the chains, destroying them instantly.

"Wha-what! Is this your magic power"!!?

He didn't have time to say more as Asta raised the great black sword. Her legs, covered with powerful sinew, helped launched her at her opponent.

"Even without any traditional magic power"! Asta yelled "I will be the Wizard King"!

Revchi kept screaming as the huge sword swung towards him.  
 

**"My Magic is never giving up"!**

She slammed the sword into the former magic knight, launching him into the opposite wall, the dust settling where the thief laid still in a crater.

It was silent for awhile, with only the sound of Asta's heavy breathing.  
 

"I always figured if I can't use magic" Asta said rasped "At least I can use my body, I trained to build up strength and it looks like it finally paid off"

"Asta" 

She turned to see Yuno becoming free from his chains.

The black blade disappearing back into the grimoire, just as Asta rushed forward to meet him

"Check it out Yuno! I got a snazzy new grimoire"! Asta said happily, holding the book and cuddling it close to her   "It's a little beat up, but that's okay" her eyes turned starry "I'll treasure it all my life anyway"! 

It was so amazing for someone like her to even have a grimoire, even if it wasn't as fancy or cool it was hers!

"Well, you saved me yet again" Yuno said finally, his back turned "I will repay me debt one day"

The girl stared at him curiously.

"Asta" he continued, turning his face to meet hers "We made a promise, do you remember it"!

Asta smiled as she recalled that day.

_(It was a long time ago, since the day he had helped Yuno get his watch back from some drunken man, the day they both promised to pursuit something great,_  
_"So you want to be the Wizard King too"? His younger self had said, all beaten and bruised but still smiling "Than that means...."_

_"Yuno"_  
_"Astel-Asta"_  
_"You are my rival"!)_

"I actually can't believe you remember it" Asta said pouting "They way you've been acting lately, I was pretty sure you had forgotten"

"Like I be friendly with someone I considered a rival" Yuno countered smiling.

"It better be" Asta said throwing a mock punch "Cause I would have whack you silly if it was because of something Father said"

Still smiling he said "You showed me it was possible, gave me hope. That even though were poor orphans, commoner's, we can still make something of ourselves in this world"

He turned towards his friend and putting out his fist "And to prove that..."

She smiled as well, knowing what to say next.

"To make Sister Lily and everybody else happy.." Asta said putting her own fist out

"Well, fight to see who will be the Wizard King"! they said in union "What ever it takes"!

Then after Yuno faced away from Asta "Now...we should probably ask Master Drouot for a cloak"

"Huh" Asta said with a cocked head

  "Your clothes Asta"

Looking down the girl yelped as she saw her modest dress was now reduced to a ragged mess, what was left of her skirt was shredded to her thighs, the bodice torn and barely hanging on to reveal her black under shirt.

"Damn it! Father's going to kill me"!!! 

Yuno gave a small smile, happy that thing will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> First Gender-Bend story, hope you enjoy  
> Please leave a comment or review~


End file.
